Carcass processing systems in the slaughter industry typically include tools for splitting animal carcasses. In addition, tools to remove unpalatable materials, such as, spinal cord, spinal cord skin, and the like, from the carcass are often included in these systems. Further, during the splitting operation, waste materials, such as, bone dust, debris from the split carcass and water, are produced. Hence, tools for removal of the waste materials are useful to prevent contamination of the carcass being split and of succeeding carcasses.
Traditionally, separate tools are employed for each of the various processes such as splitting the animal carcass, loosening the unpalatable materials, and removing the waste materials produced. A lot of time and effort is required for carrying out these processes separately. Hence, there exists a need for a carcass processing system which can carry out each of the above-mentioned processes in a fast, easy, reliable and efficient manner.